Los pecados del ángel
by Ana8park
Summary: Luego de amarlo eternamente en secreto, Morinaga Tetsuhiro tiene la oportunidad de estar a lado del mortal al que le ha entregado su entera devoción. ¿Será está una historia de amor o el inicio de una historia trágica?
1. Chapter 1

**Día 0: Primer Encuentro.**

El tiempo siempre había sido subjetivo para los seres divinos, carecía de importancia y representaba solo un pesar digno de humanos, sin embargo esa tarde, el ángel guardián de Kanako Tatsumi había cumplido un año entero desde que comenzó a vigilar al hermano de su protegida, Souichi Tatsumi. No lo hacía porque representara un peligro para la pequeña Kanako, no era mala persona aunque tuviera un mal carácter y un cierto odio hacia los demás que no compartían sus creencias o sus gusto, no, definitivamente no se debía a su forma de ser por la que Morinaga Tetsuhiro vigilaba más a ese humano que a la menor, su obsesión se debía a que, por alguna razón que aún desconocía, el ángel Morinaga se sentía atraído hacia él. Era una extraña sensación, una que jamás había tenido en realidad pero desde que miro a Souichi por primera vez cayó en una repentina atracción que tenía hacia él. Souichi era un hombre atractivo entre los suyos, alto, esbelto, de ojos penetrantes y de cabellera larga que brillaba como oro con el paso del sol, un oro apagado que no por ellos dejaba de ser hermoso. En un principio creyó que solo se debía a que nunca en su vida había visto a un humano igual de hermoso que un ángel, sin embargo el tiempo durante ese año trascurrió y le dio la respuesta clara a Morinaga, la respuesta que necesitaba para comprender todo lo que le ocurría... pero tenía miedo de admitir que estaba enamorado ya que eso estaba prohibido entre los suyos, aunque por supuesto, enamorado ya se encontraba.

Aun sabiendo eso, el ángel Morinaga lo veía en secreto e intentaba ayudarle con sus problemas mortales siempre que podía. Le gustaba mirarlo día y noche, contemplar esa belleza inhumana que había sido creada por gente común y enamorarse más de esa imperfección que le era más atractiva que la propia perfección a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Entonces, solo puede llamar "destino" a lo que ocurrió en un día cualquiera en el recinto de los ángeles, donde vivía con las otras creaciones de Dios. Una noticia se presentó en la tarima de anuncios, un pergamino con letras doradas donde se podía leer que Dios y el consejo celestial pedían que un ángel fuera a la tierra a concretar una misión confidencial que tomaría aproximadamente una semana en tiempo mortal y que ellos mismos no podían realizar. Morinaga leyó el anuncio silenciosamente mientras que los demás ángeles comenzaron a murmurar a sus espaldas, les aterrorizaba la idea de viajar a la tierra porque temían que les pasará algo igual que a Lucifer, ángel caído quien había surcado a una misión similar por su propia cuenta, nunca regreso de su descenso. Por ello nadie quiso ir y Morinaga miro aquella ocasión como la oportunidad que necesitaba, quería conocer a aquella persona que tanto acogía sus pensamientos y saber que le atraía de él, aunque la idea de parecerse a Lucifer le atemorizaba como a los demás ángeles, más grande era su tentación.

Se postuló para el puesto y fue una suerte saberse el único dispuesto a realizar la misión porque lo aceptaron casi de inmediato. Asistió a una reunión con el consejo esa misma tarde, donde no solo le explicaron lo que tenía que hacer, si no cómo funcionaría su nuevo cuerpo hecho de materia.

Por ello, su primer error fue aceptar aquel trabajo...

(...)

Los ángeles lo acostaron en una cabina especial casi inmediatamente, le recordaron su misión y su tiempo en la tierra. Morinaga asintió cuando le preguntaron si estaba preparado y con unos cantos gregorianos, lo pusieron a dormir. Fue entonces, a la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el recinto junto a los otros ángeles, que su corazón latió acelerado. Ahora estaba en una pequeña habitación diferente a la cabina, más simple, más mortal. Una habitación como la de Souichi Tatsumi.

Para su fortuna, Morinaga sabía en qué lugar se hallaba, los ángeles del consejo no omitieron nada sobre el plan y el nombre de Japón retumbo en sus oídos al instante. El mismo país donde aquel enigmático ser residía, y Morinaga no solo se hallaba en aquel país, no, Nagoya era el nombre exacto donde estaba, aunque teme que no conoce más allá de su ubicación, saber que estaba más cerca de Souichi Tatsumi era digno de hacer vibrar su corazón mortal.

Se tocó la espalda solo para sorprenderse de que sus hermosas alas ya no estaban, el acto solo lo había realizado para cerciorarse de que no era el mismo que hacía unas horas atrás y evitar pensar que solo se trataba de un simple sueño, como muchos otros que había vivido anteriormente, pero la idea de no sentirlas le paralizo ligeramente, sin embargo las palabras del consejo se presentaron en su memoria advirtiéndole el porqué de ese cambio.

«El cambio a tu cuerpo es un acto necesario, Tetsuhiro Morinaga. Un ángel como tú no puede caminar en tierras mortales con esa apariencia, es por ello que un cuerpo de materia se ha creado para ti y tus alas será evidencia de esa metamorfosis.»

Un cuerpo de materia, eso era lo que tenía ahora. Un cuerpo que podía ser visible para los humanos, que sentía, que podía ser lastimado, un mero cuerpo mortal que lo transformaba en uno de ellos. Pensar en ello no lo tranquilizo en absoluto, pero aunque temía esa transformación, Morinaga no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para seguir pensando en eso. Así que se paró de la cama donde se hallaba acostado y se metió a bañar como lo había visto hacer a muchos humanos, no era como si los ángeles no se bañaran, la cuestión es que lo hacían de otra manera y la experiencia solo le hizo sentir curiosidad, sentir ese "nuevo" cuerpo hecho de materia muy parecido a su cuerpo celestial seguía, aunque aterrador, siendo un hecho interesante.

Después de aquello se cambió y salió a la calle para explorar su alrededor, no camino más allá del minuto y medio cuando, en ese instante, alguien le grito por la espalda con pánico.

—¡Cuidado! —pocas veces en su vida Morinaga se atrevió a decir que podía reconocer la voz de una persona, pero era claro en el momento y fue aún más claro cuando se voltio y se encontró con aquellos ojos miel que tanto le habían arrebatado el aliento. Souichi Tatsumi, un humano encontrándose por mero destino con su ángel acosador, montado en una bicicleta, preocupado por lo inevitable. Morinaga podía parar el tiempo solo para asegurarse de que se trataba de él, que estaba viviéndolo de verdad, pero decidió solo dejar que pasaran las cosas y fue así como el despreocupado humano se estrelló con él, cayendo de la bicicleta. Dejando en su cuerpo mortal un dolor apenas perceptible que solo fue ofuscado por la inminente presencia del ser.

—No te preocupes —dijo Morinaga amablemente pensando que el hombre se disculparía de inmediato sin tomar en cuenta como era Souichi Tatsumi quien se enojó ante su actitud victimaria—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿¡Por qué me tengo que preocupar si yo te avise!? ¡Eres tú el que no debe preocuparse!

Nunca se había topado con él, nunca había presenciado su tiranía de esa forma, tan personal, tan suya. Pero el hecho no maravillo al ángel como lo había pensado alguna vez. Una consecuencia tal vez de poseer un cuerpo mortal eran las emociones negativas que se apoderaban de personas como la que tenía enfrente. Morinaga frunció el ceño y una extraña cólera lo invadió, acercándose más a Souichi Tatsumi solo para soltar una verdad que sabía que nadie sabía además del humano y de él.

—También es tu culpa por no saber usarla.

Souichi se sonrojo por completo tras escuchar la declaración del extraño, se veía como un tomate a causa de la vergüenza que sintió ¿Cómo sabia eso? ¿Tan obvio era que se trataba de su primera vez en una bicicleta? Por otro lado, para el ángel aquella era la primera vez que veía tan cerca a Souichi y comenzó a sentir un hormigueo atravesar todo su cuerpo, fue algo inesperado.

Se veía como un ángel, como un ser creado solo para su admiración y devoción; su cabello largo hacia que se viera como una diosa y su belleza física, su fino rostro y su cuerpo esbelto y definido solo podían ser resumidos diciendo que era tan hermoso e inteligente que era digno de estar en el cielo sin ningún juicio. Morinaga tuvo el deseo de acercarse más, arrebatarle el aliento a Souichi con un beso fugaz, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el pelilargo se levantó y tomo su bici sin volver a dirigirle la palabra al ángel o siquiera para mirarle una vez más.

A Morinaga le hubiera gustado decir que su primer encuentro con Souichi Tatsumi se había pactado con un beso, sin embargo aquella huida de cometer una tontería solo le bastaría para sentirse aliviado de manera momentánea. A pesar de querer perseguirlo, el joven ángel seguía estando ahí por una misión y era demasiado pronto como para evadir su propia responsabilidad. Por lo que se levantó del suelo donde se hallaba decidiendo esa mañana ignorar sus deseos y preocuparse en terminar la misión. Tenía una larga semana y si el destino los había juntado en ese momento, más tarde lo volvería a hacer.

(...)

Pasaron las horas y después, ya casi al término de aquel día, Morinaga ya había acabado su trabajo por el momento. El hormigueo que se había presentado en su encuentro con Tatsumi Souichi desapareció casi de inmediato y esa tarde—noche solo parecía haber dejado un vacío en su alma que había tratado de llenarla con trabajo celestial aunque por supuesto, nunca fue saciado por completo. Se rindió al tratar de llenarlo, pero la idea de poder volver a encontrarlo no lo dejaron concentrarse.

Inundado en ese pensamiento, Morinaga regresaba sus pasos lentamente hacia su departamento, y fue una vez más a causa del destino que lo volvió a hallar. Ahí mismo, en un parque se hallaba cerca de su departamento se encontró con Kanako Tatsumi, su protegida, jugando sola en un columpio.

Siempre la veía jugar sola porque su madre había muerto de manera prematura y a causa de ello su familia se desintegro paulatinamente. Su padre se fue a explorar otros lugares del mundo sin ella, su hermano Tomoe en Estados Unidos y Souichi, su único familiar cercano, quien jamás podía jugar con la niña ya que su trabajo se lo impida, fue una constante en sus informes, y escuchar de parte de la madre de la niña lo preocupada que estaba por ella solo lo hacía sentirse afligido y sin el poder de hacer algo relevante. Un ángel no tenía el control total sobre sus protegidos, muchas veces eran ellos los que tenían que salir de sus problemas por cuenta propia, cuestión que muchas veces interrogo con sus superiores.

Ahora que tenía el tiempo, no podía simplemente irse sin atender a su protegida. Había tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que escuchar, que simplemente se fue acercando discretamente hacía ella, no quería que Kanako se asustara después de todo, pero entonces repentinamente Souichi Tatsumi salió de la nada. Morinaga se quedó paralizado en su lugar, mirando la felicidad de ambos hermanos que parecían mostrar.

Souichi dijo algo y Kanako acepto sin cuestionar, se paró del columpio y se fue contenta hacia dirección de su hogar, Morinaga la siguió con la mirada por un momento, hasta que ella se desvaneció en la noche. Sabía que estaría bien, la había visto caminar sola muchas veces y sabía que podía cuidar de ella, por eso no se preocupó en absoluto, era una niña inteligente, una de las tantas razones, quizás, por las que él mismo había dejado de prestarle la debida atención. Entonces cuando se volvió se topó con los ojos de Souichi una vez más en ese día.

—¡Tú eres aquel tonto que se estrelló con mi bici! —señalo el pelilargo con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que el ángel encontró cómica.

Aunque su corazón se sentía ansioso y aquel hormigueo se presentó para ser llenado al fin, Souichi no se detuvo a conversar o a insultarlo como había pensado, solo paso junto a él sin mirarlo tan fríamente que todas sus emociones fueron eclipsadas por aquella mirada. Morinaga lo siguió con la vista igual que como lo hizo con su hermana, lo miro cruzar la mitad de la calle justo cuando un sonido extraño se presentó en la escena. El ángel miro hacía dirección contraria y observo un tráiler conducido a gran velocidad aproximarse hacía donde Souichi Tatsumi caminaba. El corazón se le achico.

—¡Cuidado! —grito tratando de alertar a su amado.

Souichi escucho su llamado, pero cuando miro la situación parecía demasiado tarde como para hacerse a un lado y entonces, Morinaga se lanzó hacia él y lo empujo hacía el otro lado de la calle con una fuerza que Souichi quedo tirado en el suelo. Fue casi segundos del incidente que el pelilargo se movió bruscamente para ver a Morinaga, su salvador, quien había recibido un gran impacto, pero cuando Souichi miro aquello, simplemente no lo podía creer, Morinaga no solo no tenía ningún rasguño, sino también había destrozado parcialmente el auto.

Se hallaba de manera celestial en medio de la calle, como un Sansón mostrando su increíble valía, y aunque el acto solo en sí era impresionante, Souichi le miro asombrado y totalmente aterrado

—¿Qué eres tú? —pregunto agitado, sintiendo su corazón a galope y sus sensores predicarle el peligro que sentía al estar enfrente de tan misterioso ser.

Morinaga no respondió de manera inmediata, volvió sus pasos hacía el auto y lo arreglo con solo un golpe para posteriormente borrar la memoria y el dolor del conductor, quien había perdido el conocimiento a causa del impacto, después de eso se acercó a Souichi, le tomo del rostro, admirando como tenía la mirada, triste, solitaria, ligeramente asustada y le dijo con una voz angelical casi susurrando.

—No me temas, Souichi Tatsumi que no te haré daño.

Souichi contuvo la respiración, consternado y mirando como sus conocimientos acerca de la ciencia, esa ciencia a la que había creído como religión, se derrumbaban a consecuencia de ese ser.

—¿Quién eres? —insistió en saber.

Pero Morinaga solamente lo abrazo, con su corazón comenzando a latir demasiado rápido como para soportarlo un segundo más, aun preguntándose qué le atraía de él, aquella extraña sensación aumento, sentía la cálida respiración de Souichi en su cuello, se sintió tan cercano a él que no le importó romper el acuerdo de confidencialidad. No importaba si era descubierto, no le importaba nada mientras Souichi Tatsumi fuera aún más cercano a él.

—No soy un demonio, si es lo que piensas, Souichi Tatsumi... —dijo Morinaga—. Soy un ángel.

Y junto a esa confesión, Souichi se quedó perplejo, pensando en que tal vez... él estaba mintiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Día 1 Gula**

A la mañana siguiente, Souichi despertó de un largo sueño. La cálida luz blanquecina que atravesaba una pequeña ventana fue la que lo había despertado. Se estiro y todas sus articulaciones hicieron ruido. Había dormido mucho y en realidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, así que por un instante solamente se quedó ahí, acostado y mirando el techo sin color de la habitación.

Entonces, rápidamente se incorporó al darse cuenta que ese no era su cuarto, asustándose un segundo antes de que recordará lo sucedido el día anterior. El accidente, el hombre de tersa piel y cabellos oscuros, de ojos de un color indescifrable y su revelación que aún en ese momento le helaba la sangre.

«¡Un ángel!» pensó ¿siquiera eso era posible? Souichi habría interrogado al ser de no haberse desmayado de pronto. Miro a su alrededor, una habitación bien ordenada y minimalista y llegó a la conclusión de que el "ángel" había decidido llevarlo ahí antes que a un hospital o a su casa. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, Souichi se levantó de la pequeña cama y miro que a los pies de esta se hallaba un bulto de ropa que no hacía juego con el orden que había en la habitación. Los recogió solo porque sintió que debía hacerlo y al extender la tela los reconoció, se trataba de un par de calzoncillos similares a los que había cogido la mañana anterior. Antes que nada, Souichi se miró a sí mismo solo para reaccionar de manera más agresiva, se levantó y camino todo el pasillo con pasos firmes, hasta llegar a una puerta que al abrirla lo dirigía a la cocina, donde vio al ángel quien estaba cocinando algo que olía realmente delicioso, pero no estaba ahí para alabar las habilidades gastronómicas de aquel ser, no, en definitiva lo que necesitaba por el momento eran explicaciones. Hizo notar su presencia con un gruñido y el moreno se giró para verlo, con ese rostro despreocupado inundado de un aura que iluminaba la estancia más que el mismísimo sol, por un momento Souichi olvido a lo que iba, pero refresco su memoria tras mirar por el rabillo del ojo lo que tenía entre su mano, entonces puso los calzoncillos sobre la mesa bruscamente y enojado dijo.

—Un ángel no puede hacer cosas como esta —gruño enojado—. Desnudar a un hombre mientras esta inconsciente eso es… inmoral. ¿Por qué te inventas está clase de delirios maldito pervertido?

Aunque el ángel le vio desentendido, podía entender a que se estaba refiriendo Souichi Tatsumi, "sexo", la palabra hablaba más por si sola incluso sin ser pronunciada y Morinaga ya la había escuchado mil veces con anterioridad. Tan solo la diferencia de ser mujer o hombre pero los mortales como el que tenía enfrente de él hablaban de otra cosa, le ponían otro significado. Un tema prohibido entre los suyos, un delito si es que así podía nombrarlo, uno que podía costarle su lugar en el cielo y que por pura coincidencia conoció una noche mientras vigilaba. Solo lo miro y con ello conoció su significado, la forma en la los mortales se unían entre ellos, a veces eran dos hombres y otras dos mujeres, pero era más normal que fuera entre un hombre y una mujer. Él no sabía la razón por la que era pecado pero las escenas de esa representación, fuera de parecerle vulgar, siempre las vio como una forma de mostrarse cercanía, amor, libertad.

El ángel desvió la mirada de Souichi Tatsumi y continúo con su trabajo en la cocina para después responder a aquella pregunta que no se le había hecho, pero que estaba presente entre ellos dos en ese momento.

—Yo no hice nada, Souichi Tatsumi.

La respuesta no fue completamente satisfactoria para el nombrado, un leve sonrojo se presentó en su rostro y frunció un poco más el entrecejo a tal punto que las delgadas cejas se unían para formar una sola. Se acercó más al ángel mirando momentáneamente el sartén donde freía dos trozos de tocino y luego fijo su mirada en el ángel que en esos momentos no parecía tan celestial.

—¿¡Y qué significa esto!? —interrogo mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo volvía a obligar a mirar donde él estaba. Souichi señalo la mesa y Morinaga fijo sus ojos en la tela que se encontraba estorbando en ella.

—¿Eso? Es su ropa interior —contesto restándole importancia al asunto, pero su huésped lo único que hizo fue cohibirse más y soltarlo de pronto.

—¡Eso ya lo sé imbécil! —vocifero avergonzado por lo directo que era el ángel al hablar—. No es eso a lo que me refería yo… ¿Por qué…?

—Usted se los quito —Morinaga interrumpió a la pregunta de Souichi para contestarla directamente.

—¿Yo? —pregunto desentendido el pelilargo, señalándose a sí mismo mientras Morinaga apagaba el fuego de la estufa—. ¡Serás cabrón! Yo no haría algo como desvestirme enfrente de un extraño como tú…

—Pero lo ha hecho, Souichi Tatsumi —contesto durante el tiempo en que servía lo freído en la sartén en dos platos que se hallaban a un lado en la alacena—. No me molestará recordarle que después del incidente fue a un bar, se embriago y como no sé dónde vive lo deje aquí pero se enojó conmigo y se quitó la ropa, luego después me dijo que me quitara la mía, se la puso y al final de ello se quedó dormido. Sungo que su idea al obligarme a quitarme la mía fue asegurarse de que no estuviera mintiendo ¿no?

Souichi trato de rememorar aquel suceso, sin embargo apenas se acordaba de lo que había pasado después de que el ángel le confesará su identidad.

—No recuerdo —contesto bajando la mirada al suelo, tocando su sien como si ello le ayudará a recordar algo más. Pero ninguna imagen se presentó en su memoria.

—Es natural, Souichi Tatsumi —el ángel le tendió un plato y entonces Souichi lo miro a ojos para darse cuenta que nunca en sus encuentros del ayer se había percatado de cómo era. Lo suficientemente alto como para sacarle una cabeza de encima, de una piel ligeramente rojiza y aceitunada, tersa y firme, jovial… y sus ojos, un color que no podía diferencial entre el verde y el café claro, místicos y esotéricos que reflejaban lo celestiales que eran pero a pesar de todo ¿Cómo podía ser de verdad un ángel? Era natural que se preguntara eso ¿no? Souichi siempre aplaudió las enseñanzas bastas de las ciencias, había dejado de creer en Dios a una corta edad y aunque no creía en la religión, la respetaba igual que a sus creyentes pero… ¿cómo creer algo que no podía demostrarlo? No podía simplemente creer ciegamente en él. No podía simplemente… estaba en contra de sus propios principios.

—Oye —dijo dudoso, sin sostener el plato el cual Morinaga termino dejando en la mesa junto a la tela—. ¿Realmente eres un ángel?

—Sí —Morinaga no lo miro cuando él le había preguntado, prefirió sacar de la pequeña alacena dos tazas en las que sirvió un poco de café para Souichi y un poco de té para él, sus movimientos tan agraciados y bellos daban a entender que estaba bailando sin moverse de su lugar, aquellos movimientos eran tan hermosos y perfectos que no parecían nada humanos y Souichi comenzó a sentir admiración por aquel ángel, era bello y al estar junto a él se sentía protegido, como si ninguna clase de mal pudiese herirlo…

—¿Realmente...lo eres...?

Morinaga se volvió bruscamente, un extraño hormigueo molesto le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Sabía que era razonable que le preguntara eso, pero ¿por qué simplemente no le creía? Morinaga sería capaz de hacer eso si la situación fuera diferente.

—¿Por qué no es capaz de creerme, Souichi Tatsumi? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Souichi se quedó callado, perplejo en cierta forma al notar la furia que aquellos ojos mostraban. Le aterraban, sí, pero eran tan bellos que por alguna razón pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, la mirada de aquel ángel era poderosa y difícil de mantener, provocaba que sus ojos ardieran y a consecuencia de aquello su cuerpo reacciono como bien le pareció. Fue ahí que Morinaga se tranquilizó y se percató de sus actos, hacer llorar a un mortal no era necesariamente lo que los ángeles realizaban.

«Los mortales no son como nosotros Tetsuhiro» Le había dicho alguna vez el arcángel Miguel «Y provocar lágrimas en ellos solo hará desatar catástrofes en nuestro reino»

Morinaga no conocía el significado de aquello pero esa mañana, junto al ser que más amaba realmente hizo que comprendiera el significado de las palabras de Miguel. Entonces dejo las tazas en la mesa, con el corazón achicado y un ligero temblor en las manos, Morinaga tomo de la cara a Souichi, acercándolo un poco más a su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y susurro en el oído de Souichi repetidas veces que le perdonase su actitud y se quedaron así por un momento sin decir algo más.

El ángel era cálido, aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban con fuerza hacían que Souichi se sintiera más relajado, como si al estar a su lado nada malo le afectara, hacía que su irá se esfumara, que todo el estrés que había mantenido guardado en su cuerpo se desvaneciera y, por muy extraño que pudiera ser para alguien como él, no lo quería alejar. Un deseo que compartía con el ángel sin saberlo. Souichi se atrevió entonces a entrelazar sus brazos en el cuello de Morinaga para crear un vínculo por el momento y mantenerlo así un poco más de tiempo.

—Y… ¿Eres mi ángel guardián? —pregunto tratando de creer en la palabra del ángel. La voz de Souichi sonaba tímida e hizo que el corazón de Morinaga latiera más rápido, en ese instante, él quiso decirle sí pero no pudo engañarlo, las mentiras no estaban grabadas en sus labios.

—Lo siento no lo soy —contesto con sinceridad.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me salvaste? —volvió a interrogar, apartándose de él con confusión en su mirada.

—Es lo que tengo que hacer ¿no? —contesto con ligera melancolía.

Souichi asintió al tiempo en que se perdía en los ojos del ángel, poseían una extraña magia que hipnotizaba de una manera tan rara que lo hacía perder su conciencia y también eran algo excitantes, Morinaga le regreso la mirada a Souichi de la misma manera y en ese instante, un acto que a ambos les sorprendió, hizo que sus propios corazones latieran a la par, sus dulces labios se encontraron juntos en forma de un beso, era la primera vez que Morinaga hacia eso, así que presto toda su atención en el acto para poder rememorarla una vez que su moral angelical le advirtiera que aún estaba a tiempo para apartarse.

Aquellos labios húmedos que tanto había visto y soñado hacían un contacto con él de forma maestra y experimentada, un contacto que jamás había podido sentir pero que secretamente siempre deseo experimentar, la confusión y la excitación se habían sumado a aquella sensación tan extraña y se preguntó si había sido de aquella misma manera la tentación que sufrió Lucifer antes de caer.

A pesar de sus deseos, aquel beso no duro mucho aunque lejos de aquellos labios, Morinaga aun los podía sentir sobre los suyos y un hormigueo extraño se presentó a su ausencia, haciendo que sintiese la necesidad de tocarlos de nuevo.

—Lo siento —gimieron los dos, pero la palabra careció de significado ¿de verdad lo sentían?

Se miraron con suplico y confusión. Souichi nunca había besado a un hombre, la idea siempre le había disgustado, pero la presencia del ángel parecía jalarlo a realizar el acto y no era del todo desagradable, por otra parte, Morinaga llevaba deseando conocer ese contacto. Así que permanecieron de esa manera, alejados de la acción hasta que sus labios le suplicaron que de nuevo se tocasen y como si Morinaga hubiera sufrido de hambruna, una que lo mataba lentamente, regreso el beso con desesperación. Souichi sintió dos cosas en ese instante, la primera cosa que experimento fue miedo, un miedo totalmente aterrador que le helaba la sangre y le impedía correr a resguardarse y la segunda adrenalina, una sensación de excitante peligro a la cual se negó a resistir. Se veía como si Morinaga se lo estuviera comiendo a besos, tan desesperadamente como si se tratase de una droga, como si Morinaga fuera un adicto aquellos labios y eso no era del todo mentira, como si estuviera en un ataque de abstinencia y deseara morir en esos momentos mientras cometía tal delito.

Se mantuvieron juntos de esa forma por largo rato y sin saberlo, a consecuencia de aquel acto, Morinaga había cometido gula junto a su segundo error; La tentación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Día 2: Lujuria**

El calor fue intensificado a causa de los besos apasionados que ambos jóvenes se profesaban; los suaves roces y la humedad de los labios de los dos hicieron que lo inevitable se presentara. Sin poder contenerse más al placer recibido, Morinaga había comenzado a tocarlo de una forma más íntima y atrevida, como lo había visto hace un siglo en algún campesino con su mujer, y aunque solo estaba imitando los actos de otra persona, la dulce y avergonzada voz de Souichi perturbó sus oídos de una manera cálida y excitante. Una parte del humano se resistió y aunque no escucho las palabras exactas, sabía que fue lo que decía, sintiendo que al termino de aquello, por fin Souichi se dejaba hacer entre sus brazos.

—¡¿Q… qué estás haciendo?! —dijo—. Se… se supone que tú no puedes hacer esto...

Morinaga no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que debía hacer o no, conocía las leyes al derecho y al revés y sabía que lo que sus deseos le dictaban hacer se había vuelto parte de un punto sin retorno desde que se permitió hacer interacción con el pelilargo la noche anterior y que por supuesto, se encontraba fuera de las reglas en las que había vivido prácticamente toda su vida. Pero no podía seguir ignorando sus sentimientos, tanto tiempo restringiéndose de reconocerlos, de reprocharlos inclusive… tanto tiempo haciéndolos a un lado, dándole la espalda, era momento de hacerlos visibles.

Morinaga no era tan diferente a los humanos o por lo menos no debería serlo y por ello desabrocho la playera de Souichi solo para poder contemplarlo por primera vez de manera más íntima y privada, había apreciado aquel abdomen con anterioridad desde el cielo muchas veces pero ahora que lo tenía enteramente a su disposición era incluso más perfecto de lo que recordaba. Observo cada detalle que tenía para poder recordarlo en sus solitarios días futuros, cuando solo le quedarán los recuerdos y dejase de ser lo que ahora era. Miro los pezones rosados que se erguían a su contacto, miro las costillas que se marcaban con ligereza en sus costados, y la unión de la clavícula. Souichi no era especialmente cuidadoso con su salud, pero la delgadez heredada y su vida activa le habían regalado un cuerpo hermoso definido que ningún ángel poseía. Morinaga trago duro, el nudo que se había formado en su garganta le había impedido respirar con normalidad durante todo ese momento y decidido como lo había estado desde el primer momento que ya no podía dar marcha atrás, rozo todas esas partes con solo las yemas de los dedos, quería disfrutar cada segundo de aquella ocasión, tanto como lo hacían aquellos mortales a quienes no les importaba pecar, que no eran juzgados ni castigados por ello.

¿Sería demasiado apresurado? Se preguntó ¿sería un error irreparable? Morinaga podía ser un ángel muy sabio sobre las ciencias humanas, las artes y todo aquel conocimiento que Dios les había regalado a los mortales, él podía decir incluso que lo sabía todo, pero las respuestas a esas preguntas le confundieron y simplemente nunca le llegaron. Se encontraba excitado por la mera presencia de Souichi Tatsumi, cegado, ahogado de esa sensación por el simple cuerpo virgen del pelilargo que provocaba aquella extraña reacción que por un momento olvido su nombre y su ocupación, su deber en la tierra y su fidelidad hacía Dios. Quería sentirlo más cerca de él, tanto como se sentía al estar junto a Dios, o incluso más, quería poseerlo, satisfacer esa sensación tan absorta e inminente que lo invadía.

Por ello puede decir que actuó como un animal en celo, cegado, guiado por sus instintos más salvajes, aquellos que le eran desconocidos por completo. Amo e hizo suyo a Souichi Tatsumi de una forma impropia a la de un ángel, lo amo como siempre quiso amarlo y lo amo hasta el cansancio, aquel día ambos se habían entregado a el pecado, al deseo de la carnal, al amor clandestino. Al término de aquel intenso éxtasis, después de un potente orgasmo que hizo que las alas ocultas de Morinaga despegaran, ambos cayeron rendidos cubiertos de una ligera capa de sudor; las lágrimas en los ojos de Souichi no representaban más que la gran emoción sentida en sus corazones, no representaba dolor, solo placer.

Morinaga había cometido lujuria, era más que obvio, ese mismo pecado que destrozo la vida del ángel más cercano a Dios, el mismo que siempre le indujeron temor y cuya mera existencia provoco a los ángeles el pavor hacia los humanos y el que hasta ese entonces siempre le produjo una inquietante curiosidad. Pero aun sabiendo todo lo que significaba la mera palabra, Morinaga olvido que era un arcángel y su propósito en aquellas tierras solo para ocultar su rostro entre los brazos de una traición imperdonable.

Souichi durmió inconsciente entre los brazos de Morinaga quien a su vez protegía las hermosas alas blancas y brillantes que habían relucido en la conclusión de aquel acto y que el propio pelilargo no tuvo la dicha de mirar.

El ángel no pudo cerrar los ojos durante esa noche… porque una parte consiente de él se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de su cometido y de que aquella noche había acabado de sucumbir a su tercer error… pecar. Morinaga había perdido toda su pureza y al igual que Souichi podían ser castigados…

De ser así… ¿Qué ocurriría después? Se preguntó, pero igual que las otras dos preguntas anteriores a esa, no le fue bendecido con su respuesta.

(…)

Cuando Souichi despertó se encontró entre los brazos del ángel. Una sensación le produjo estar ahí pero él no sabría cómo describirla, simplemente existía… Se levantó desconcertado apartándose del ser divino que lo sostenía, perdido de alguna manera en la expresión melancólica que el ángel le mostraba, pero sobre todo, se encontraba confundido… Todas las acciones que había tomado el ángel le confundían.

Entonces ante ese instante, Morinaga acaricio el rostro de Souichi, sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había orillado hacer… ¿Cómo remediarlo? El ángel cerro los ojos y le susurró al oído "te protegeré" esa podía ser la única promesa que podía dedicarle al mortal, lo protegería de sus errores, haría cualquier cosa por aquel humano.

Souichi seguía sin entender ¿Protegerlo de qué? Se preguntó frunciendo el ceño ¿Cómo podría confiar realmente en el ángel después de lo sucedido? Cerró los ojos sintiéndose cansado y mareado, no podía confiar en aquel tipo cuyo nombre seguía sin conocer, trato de convencerse. Alejo al ángel de su cercanía y le miro directamente a los ojos y de nuevo su mente le murmuro.

«Quizás... él no es un ángel.»

La actitud de Souichi fue suficiente para hacerle saber a Morinaga sus pensamientos, pero la idea de que él no era un ángel ya no le parecía rara ni siquiera imposible, una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, las preocupaciones surcaron en su mente y un sinfín de castigos fueron delirios por un segundo en su cabeza. ¿Qué les hacían a los ángeles caídos? Se preguntó luego de sentir el rechazo de Souichi. Morinaga conocía muy poco sobre la historia de Luciferum, y hasta ese día desconoce por completo lo que le ocurrió una vez siendo desterrado. ¿Acabaría siendo él?

—Lo siento —declaro Morinaga al no tener respuesta alguna de parte de Souichi Tatsumi—. Fui demasiado por arriba de mis propios límites.

Souichi ignoro toda la cátedra que el ángel le daba, sintiéndose ligeramente drogado, demasiado absorto ante la presencia del ser, somnoliento, se miró lleno de marcas, que aquel ángel le había dejado al paso de sus besos, ardían por alguna razón y sentía la necesidad de volver a ser tomado de aquella forma, Se levantó bruscamente del suelo, lugar donde habían caído ante la tentación y camino lo más rápido que pudo para dirigirse al baño, abrió la llave del agua para ducharse y sintió como si las gotas no lo pudiesen tocar, se evaporaban antes del contacto y la sensación de sentirse mojado nunca llego. Souichi ardía de una manera tan sofocante que no podía respirar, no podía describir tal sensación, pero podía advertir que una vez que suspirara, todas sus entrañas caerían por su boca, dejando vació su interior, dejándolo sin vida. No podía seguir con ello, así que cerro la llave para luego volverse a poner la ropa, la cual, una vez tocando su piel, le pareció molesta y tóxica. Souichi abrió bruscamente la puerta del baño solo para darse cuenta que sus ojos estaban hundidos en lágrimas.

Busco con la mirada al ángel, y se lo encontró desnudo en medio del suelo, con sus alas caídas hacía los lados mirándole con esa tristeza abrasadora que solo le obligaba a temblar.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto el ángel.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez en su lugar, una parte suya le obligaba a echarse junto al ángel, ser atendido por su amor, su pasión y sus besos, satisfaciendo esa necesidad que sentía de pronto, pero otra parte suya le exigía correr. No conocía nada sobre ellos, no conocía sobre religión o sobre sus reglas, sin embargo la ligera sensación de que había ensuciado a un ángel… que le había rehuido a cometer semejante acto… era…

—¡Aléjate de mí! —concluyo mientras tomaba todas sus cosas, caminando rápido y yéndose del apartamento, dejando atrás absolutamente todo incluyendo al ángel quien no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Morinaga no podía seguirle los pasos a ese hombre… porque hacerlo solo le haría sucumbir a otros pecados que hasta ese momento no deseaba cometer. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que estaba siendo hipócrita consigo mismo, lo que resto de la tarde, Morinaga se convenció que esa sería la última vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Día 3: Pereza.**

Sus falsas ideas de revindicar su camino fracasaron incluso antes de dar el primer paso. Durante lo que resto de la noche del día anterior y luego de haber ido tarde al trabajo junto a otro ángel que se hallaba en la tierra, se dio cuenta que no podía simplemente dejar de largo lo que había pasado entre Souichi Tatsumi y él, aquellos actos… aquella madrugada a lado del pelilargo no podía simplemente ser olvidado por sus deseos de seguir siendo un ángel con ética, y con un futuro incierto aproximándose, la idea mantenerse informado sobre ello solo le hicieron impacientarse durante esa jornada laboral.

—¿Sabes qué fue lo que le paso a Luciferum? —se atrevió a preguntarle a Hiroto, un ángel cuyo único propósito había sido permanecer en la tierra con el fin de protegerla del mal que los propios humanos se habían dado. Morinaga no podía decir que mantenía una estrecha relación con aquel ángel como para preguntarle semejante cosa, pero necesitaba saber más o menos cuál era su destino y el ejemplo que Luciferum podía darle era su único consejo viable.

Hiroto le miro, desinteresado a su pregunta, por un segundo mientras terminaba un formulario cuyo contenido le era desconocido, luego de ello, Hiroto le miro de nuevo con un poco más de interés.

—Esa es información confidencial muchacho —gimió con una sonrisa picará dibujada en su rostro—. Eres muy joven como para preguntarle eso a un superior… ¿Por qué quieres saber de ello?

—Simple curiosidad —mintió, por primera vez en su vida Morinaga había descubierto lo poderosas que podían ser las mentiras al ser bien dichas—. Ya sabes, los demás ángeles temían venir a la tierra pero lo único que sabemos acerca de él es que cometió un error pero… ¿Cuál fue exactamente y por qué no podemos conocerla? ¿No se supone que todo conocimiento nos es permitido? —la respuesta pareció satisfacer a Hiroto, ya que amplio su sonrisa y relajo su rostro un poco más.

—Mi pequeño y lindo angelito —murmuro Hiroto dejando de lado el pergamino que escribía—. Ciertamente el conocimiento no es negado de ninguna forma pero la curiosidad mata, o por lo menos es eso lo que dicen los humanos… Alguien como yo no puede darte información como esa incluso si fueras alguien de alto rango. Lo que le ocurrió a Luciferum no es algo que le agrade a nuestro padre recordar y yo, que vine luego de su despedida del cielo, no puedo siquiera recordar cómo es que era. Si quieres saber algo de él… lo único que te puedo decir es que esta resguardado en algún lugar de Nueva Orleans. Y solo para advertencia… su visita está prohibida por nosotros así que… no hagas nada tonto, mi pequeño y lindo angelito, no querrás ser castigado por tus actos de _curiosidad._

Morinaga trago saliva de manera sonora, por un ingrato segundo se sintió descubierto, pero rápidamente esa idea se esfumo de su mente. Solo se traba de su sentimiento de culpa haciendo de las suyas. Entonces, Hiroto le dedico una sonrisa para después seguir dedicándose a la redacción de ese pergamino.

Lo que resto de ese horario de trabajo fue efímero y sin importancia, una vez que este concluyo, Morinaga se despidió del arcángel Hiroto para prometerle secamente que regresaría más temprano y con más ánimo, a lo que le fue contestado con un eso espero de parte del otro ángel, quien solo lo encamino a la salida del lugar.

Morinaga no regreso a su departamento esa noche, prefirió dar un paseo entre las calles de Japón hasta el amanecer, pensando en cual debería ser su siguiente pasó. Ir a Nueva Orleans no era una opción, sin duda, y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era encontrarse de nuevo con el chico que rondaba su mente, aunque fuere para solucionar sus problemas. Luego de varios minutos preguntándose lo que sería prudente realizar, le hizo caso más a sus sentimientos que a su propio raciocinio, decidiendo visitar a Souichi Tatsumi en la universidad donde éste trabajaba. ¿Habría dejado de ser un ángel? Se preguntó porque la idea de no seguir las reglas ya se veía muy apartado de lo que un verdadero ángel haría. De nuevo se trataba de una pregunta sin respuesta que se suscitó en su mente, pero decidido a que no le importarían las consecuencias de ese día, decidió ignorar por completo su posición celestial.

Cometiendo a la par su cuarto error, ignorar.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que llego a la universidad M, un edificio enorme donde varias personas entraban o salían del mismo. Tantos jóvenes que gozaban de los conocimientos que en dicha institución brindaba era abrumador para Morinaga, pero admirar a los humanos por el placer de saber no era a lo que iba. Una cabellera ceniza fue lo que termino despejando las distracciones para fijarse en su objetivo, Souichi Tatsumi estaba caminando en la acera contraria, con un maletín bajo el brazo mientras que con el otro tetaba su pantalón de búsqueda de su gafete de identificación. Morinaga había visto esa escena un par de veces ya, pero incluso sabiendo que Souichi no encontraría el gafete en su bolsillo, y que el maletín pesaba cerca de los cinco kilos, no dejaba de parecerle fascinante como es que aquel mortal parecía incluso un Dios vagando entre mortales.

Morinaga soltó un suspiro, tampoco era momento de admirar la mística belleza que encontraba en Souichi. Espero un par de segundos hasta decidirse a realizar alguna acción, se abalanzo sobre él con rapidez y lo tomo de su muñeca con fuerza para detenerlo.

Souichi se giró con la idea de protestar el agarre agresivo, incluso estando dispuesto a soltar un golpe certero a su atacante, pero sus actos se detuvieron cuando cruzo miradas con el ángel. El pelilargo habría esperado ya no encontrarse con aquel ser para así seguir con su vida normal… pero teniéndolo ahí… solo complicaba las cosas.

Giro la mirada soltándose del agarre y siguió su camino sin prestarle mucha atención.

—¡Oye! Tenemos que hablar —pidió Morinaga al verle evasivo, volviendo a impedir su movimiento.

Al escuchar la voz del ángel, Souichi, como la noche anterior, comenzó a temblar antes de voltearse para encarar al ángel una vez más, la aberrante sensación de culpabilidad lo invadió de una manera que parecía una opresión mortal. Lo que había hecho y lo que había hecho hacer era la razón de todo aquello. No deseaba encontrarse con el ángel de nuevo, porque no podía afrontar las consecuencias del inminente castigo. Lo peor que puede pensar Souichi es que aún se encontraba necesitado, aún estaba afectado por su roce, por el amor del ángel… aún estaba abrumado, y su pobre corazón no podía con ello.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —exhalo a punto del llanto, con el ceño fruncido y enojado consigo mismo por sentirse débil y afectado. Desvió la mirada del ángel y continúo su andar como si no se sintiera vulnerable—. Todo fue un error y…

—Yo no debería representarte un error, Souichi Tatsumi, mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Morinaga se acercó un poco más al pelilargo, tomándolo esta vez del antebrazo para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos una vez más, sin embargo el mero acto provoco que el mortal Souichi tuviera una ligera taquicardia.

—Te dije que te alejes de mi ¡Suéltame! —insistió mientras forcejaba con el ángel para que lo dejará en paz. Sintiéndose de pronto observado por toda la escuela ¿Era él, el demonio del laboratorio de ciencias agrícolas, forcejando con un hombre que nadie conocía, mostrándose vulnerable? No, definitivamente no.

—Souichi Tatsumi, por favor hablemos de esto —la voz de Morinaga de pronto se escuchó apagada. Souichi dejo de resistiese, le había impresionado la manera en la que su nombre completo se escuchaba de parte del hombre que tenía enfrente, sintió como resonaban aquellas palabras en sus oídos con potencia y realmente no quiso enojarse con aquel ángel pero tampoco quería que ocurriera lo que había pasado la madrugada del día anterior aunque miraba con casi éxtasis aquellos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban—. Necesito que… me ayudes, Souichi Tatsumi.

Souichi soltó un suspiro resignado. No podía dejar al ángel a su suerte. No cuando todo había sido su culpa.

—Vayamos a un lugar más apartado —pidió cuando empezó a escuchar más rumores sobre él.

Tomo la mano del ángel y caminaron hasta un callejón donde no había nadie que los pudieran ver u oír. Souichi estuvo preparado para escuchar algún reclamo del ángel, sin embargo en un parpadeo, Morinaga lo abrazo con fuerza.

Souichi se sonrojo, podía escuchar el corazón acelerado de Morinaga y podía sentir su cálida respiración chocar bruscamente sobre su cuello, Souichi al igual que el ángel comenzó a acelerar su respiración y susurro el nombre que el ángel había dicho poseer.

—Morinaga...

Cuando el ángel escucho aquellas palabras que salían de sus labios se llenó de una inmensa felicidad que jamás había experimentado hasta ese momento, ¿cómo era posible que un simple humano como Souichi hiciera sentir tantas cosas a un ángel como él? Las preguntas sin respuestas le estaban llenando la conciencia hasta cierto punto en la que comenzó a dudar de su existencia. ¿Cómo apagar ese sentimiento? Supuestamente había ido con Souichi por varios motivos relativamente importantes, el castigo que ambos recibirían sin duda era algo importante pero por más que pensaba en ello solo podía concluir que a él no le interesaba en absoluto. Solo sabía que Souichi provocaba algo en su interior, y el deseo de volver a pecar a su lado se incrementaba de manera alarmante.

—Souichi... —pronuncio el nombre del mortal cerca de su oído—. Por favor, por favor, haz que mi corazón se acelere una vez más, como ahora, repite mi nombre como hace un instante… no te vuelvas alejar de mí.

Souichi se quedó perplejo, sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar, se alejó del ángel y le miró fijamente hasta que se atrevió a decir algo.

—Si tú cometes pecado... te castigaran. En vez de preocuparte por mí… preocúpate por ti.

Morinaga lo miro por un momento, no le prestaba atención a las palabras que emitan esos labios, tomo la cara de Souichi y mientras él hablaba sobre las consecuencias de sus actos, el ángel se acercó hasta que lo beso.

Aquellos labios habían tomado un sabor irresistible que hacía que el ángel perdiera el control, por otro lado Souichi se sobresaltó al acto y quiso alejarse de él, sin embargo, muy de manera inconsciente, no deseo que terminare aquel momento quería estar al lado del ángel, tan cerca...

Poco después, cuando el aire comenzó a faltar y sus labios se alejaron entre sí, se miraron de una forma extasiada y con ganas de continuar. A Souichi ya no le importó si el ángel era hombre, ignoro por completo ese detalle y deseo que este continuar con el hechizo, quería que lo tocasen esas manos por todo el cuerpo como lo habían hecho la noche anterior, quería que de nuevo sus dulces labios recorrieran todo su cuerpo y sentir aquel éxtasis que jamás había podido sentir, querías abrazarlo de nuevo con fuerza y poder escuchar de nuevo su nombre ser repetido con halagos y como decía el ángel, volver a cometer pecado.

Sus labios se volvieron a tocar y este beso fue tan breve y romántico que dejo a los dos agotados, como si aquel último beso hubiera durado toda la noche, como si hubiera sido el resultado de una noche de pasión desenfrenada y excitante

—M… me tengo que ir—dijo por ultimo Souichi con una voz parecida a la que se pose en un orgasmo, pero consiente de que no podía permanecer a lado del ángel más tiempo.

Morinaga no dijo nada sabiendo que el afecto era mutuo, dejo que el joven universitario se marchase para atender sus asuntos mortales pero a pesar de que se había alejado de él por voluntad, Morinaga no se movió de su lugar hasta ya bien entrada la tarde, cuando Souichi iba de salida y lo encontró esperándolo.

Luego de ello, tomados de la mano como dos cómplices, se dirigieron al departamento del ángel y cometieron pecado como lo habían deseado. Solo entonces Morinaga se dio cuenta que se entendió su trabajo con Hiroto, y que la idea de que había cometido el tercer pecado se instaló en su mente solo para dejarlo aterrado.

Morinaga había cometido Pereza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Día 4: Envidia.**

El día siguiente no fue mejor que el anterior, por lo menos no en el sentido en el que un ángel consciente de su error habría esperado. Morinaga, quien no había ido con Hiroto para atender sus responsabilidades desde la noche pasada, seguía deseando que los días con su amado Souichi Tatsumi siguieran pasando como lo había sido esa madrugada en la que se amaron sin convicciones.

Sin embargo, esa madrugada solo puede ver como el pelilargo se levantaba de la cama para ponerse su ropa de manera apresurada.

—Tengo que ir a la universidad —se justificó Souichi antes de amarrar su largo cabello con su peinado habitual.

—Lo sé —contesto Morinaga melancólico, no queriendo quedarse en aquel departamento.

Estaba hecho un desastre, los libros que fungían como adorno estaban regados por doquier, la ropa que había llevado puesta Morinaga aún estaba regada en el suelo, y la cama estaba en un ángulo ligeramente diferente al "normal" una prueba increíble que le indicaba que sus movimientos habían sido más bruscos que la vez pasada. La sensación había sido distinta, sin duda, pero lo siguió deseando no detenerse.

Por ello mira a Souichi meter sus cosas en la mochila antes de ir dirigiendo sus pasos hacía la salida.

—¿Regresarás una vez que te vayas? —pregunto Morinaga descansando su cabeza en la palma de la mano, aún acostado en la cama, tapado únicamente con una delgada cobija que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Souichi se giró para mirarlo un segundo, sintiendo ese extraño lazo que le impedía alejarse por completo del ángel, como si la razón por la que Morinaga estuviera en la cama desnudo, sucio por los fluidos de ambos, provocativo y exhausto, fueran su culpa y por ende, su responsabilidad.

—Sí.

Gimió apenas de manera audible, abrió la puerta y se perdió en la luz matinal para luego dejar completamente solo a Morinaga.

Postrado en la misma posición, el ángel solo pudo pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Como si su mente le obligara a ello, a recriminarse por lo débil que fue y lo necesitado que estaba.

La idea de que ya hubieran pasado cuatro días era incluso más agotadora que imaginar su castigo, bueno, podría decir que estaba orgulloso de haber cumplido dos días de sus tareas como ángel, pero ese tercer simplemente se había dejado sucumbir al deseo, ese cuarto día no era diferente. Había amado tanto a Souichi esa noche que sus propios pensamientos lo dejaban cansado y somnoliento. Deseaba repetirlo otra vez, repartir centenares de besos por todo el delgado cuerpo de Souichi y de manera rebelde, mostrarle a su padre cuanto lo amaba, por arriba incluso de aquel amor que le fue obligado a profesar ante él. Quería amar a Souichi por toda la eternidad y vivir a su lado hasta que se murieran los dos, e incluso después tiene la certeza de que seguiría amándolo con todo su potente ser.

Pero era agotar pensar en ello e incluso le asustaba.

Morinaga nunca tuvo que lidiar con esa clase de emociones, la preocupación, el miedo, la culpabilidad, hasta hacía unos días atrás solo eran términos referidos al sentir humano, pero un futuro tan desconocido como el que le deparaba era agobiador. Como una ola gigante peligrosamente cayendo sobre su cabeza con la intención de ahogarlo en ello que desconocía. Souichi era aquella ola, Morinaga hasta antes de conocerlo y poseerlo era el suave oleaje del mar que se mantenía estable y en paz.

Se quedó un segundo pensativo al respecto, se perdió dentro de la somnolencia hasta que su propia impaciencia le hizo levantarse de la cama, no podía dejar de pensar que era adictivo y que deseaba más

Por ello Morinaga se dirigió a la universidad de Souichi con el único fin de satisfacer esa necesidad de estar rodeado de su esencia. No necesitaba presentarse como alumno pues podía hacer que nadie notara su presencia más que Souichi, quien cuando se dio cuenta de ello fingió no estarle prestando atención, a Morinaga no le importó ese hecho, después de todo había vivido toda una vida siendo un simple observador.

Souichi iba caminando por todos lados en su laboratorio, hablo con varios alumnos y siguió sus investigaciones hasta que su cuerpo indico que debía tomar algo de alimento. Tomo su libreta de anotaciones y su móvil, miro al ángel como para asegurarse que aún estaba ahí para luego marcharse a la cafetería.

Morinaga le siguió sigiloso hasta el lugar, mirando atentamente que era lo que Souichi decidía comprar. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que un profesor, cuyo nombre no le interesaba en absoluto, se iba acercando a su amado con una postura que le hizo dudar de sus intenciones. Era un hombre de mediana edad, ligeramente hinchado y con el rostro adornado de un bigote al que él lo llamaría occidental. Nunca lo había visto, debía confesar, pero en ese momento le pareció un error de su parte.

Souichi se giró encontrándose con el hombre quien le miro de una forma nauseabunda, Morinaga tuvo que contener el aliento, temiendo escuchar algo inapropiado.

—Buenas tardes profesor —dijo amablemente Souichi, quien miraba discretamente al ángel quien se sentaba en una mesa cercana a la suya.

—Buenas, Tatsumi-kun —contesto el hombre con una sonrisa—. Es bueno verlo de vez en cuando por donde los mortales comen —un irónico comentario, si le hubieran preguntado a Morinaga—. ¿Cómo va su investigación? He escuchado decir a los estudiantes que se ha esforzado mucho en ese cultivo.

—Los resultados de mi investigación son privados profesor, si quiere verlos espere a la publicación dentro de una revista.

—Claro, Tatsumi-kun, debí pensarlo antes. Perdóneme —Souichi asintió con la cabeza sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Estuvo a punto de seguir con su camino, pero justo cuando termino de dar un paso el profesor lo siguió insistente—. A compensación, déjeme invitarlo a cenar… esta noche.

Souichi miro al profesor de manera desconfiada un segundo, luego simplemente asintió sin notar como el hombre se regocijaba del orgullo y la emoción. Morinaga había visto ya innumerables veces como un hombre se veía al tratar de conquistar a otro, el profesor que abordaba a Souichi con insistencia era un claro ejemplo a lo que Morinaga conocía como enamorado y le molestaba esa sensación de competencia. Un extraño hormigueo atravesó su cuerpo, de nuevo una sensación desconocida que lo obligaba a revolverse en su asiento, pero era diferente a las pasadas que había experimentado. Esta nueva emoción no era agradable en absoluto, y llego a la conclusión de que estaba experimentando celos. Ver que el hombre le sonreía descaradamente a Souichi y que este le devolviera el gesto, aunque de manera forzada, seguía pareciéndole desagradable.

Morinaga no podía con esa sensación, por lo que tuvo que levantarse de su asiento y vagar por otros pasillos hasta que la hora de comer de Souichi terminará y pudieran hablar en privado. Pero fue esa misma sensación lo que cegó su propia conciencia de que esa tarde había cometido su quinto Error, el enojo.

(…)

Souichi llego al laboratorio con una manzana en la mano que pretendía dar al ángel, sin embargo cuando miro al moreno sus intenciones fueron detenidas por los reclamos inexplicables del hombre.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Quién? —pregunto confundido dejando la manzana en la mesa, regresando los ojos a su experimento.

—El profesor, ese hombre… Tadashi Koi, ¿Te gusta ese hombre? ¿Estás enamorado de él?

Cuando Souichi escucho aquella pregunta, se dio cuenta que nunca en su vida se había preocupado porque le gustara otra persona, ni siquiera sabía cómo era estar enamorado. Durante la escuela primaria tal vez pensó haber amado a alguien, pero ya siendo adulto nunca reflexiono sobre esa emoción, sin embargo, aunque le parecía completamente desconocida, no pudo evitar que a su mente le viniera el recuerdo del rostro del ángel, en aquellas veladas en que apagaron sus deseos carnales el uno con el otro. No era como si tuvieran una relación, hasta entonces Souichi trato de ignorar el hecho de que se había acostado con un ángel, era como si su interior tratar de ocultar la realidad evadiéndola, pero justo escuchar las palabras del ángel su mente ya no podía ocultar la verdad.

«No, es imposible...que yo lo ame, aunque... ¡No! Amarlo sería doloroso…» aunque ese había sido un pensamiento privado de Souichi, Morinaga no pudo ignorarlo. Bajo la mirada, porque sabía a qué se refería con doloroso.

—No, no me gusta ni estoy enamorado de él —contesto regresando su cabeza y a Morinaga al tema principal—. El profesor Koi es un buen colega en el que me he apoyado cuando mis investigaciones han ido de mal a peor.

Morinaga frunció el ceño, le parecía increíble que siendo tan inteligente el hombre no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos del profesor, los cuales parecían más nítidos que el mar azul, tuvo que soltar un suspiro, Souichi seguía siendo un humano, ignorar hechos siempre había sido algo que diferenciaba a los ángeles de los mortales

—¿Seguro? No quiero que olvides lo que soy —dijo mientras se acercaba más al pelilargo—. Soy un ser que puede darte las respuestas a todo aquello que te acongoja. Pero no solo es conocimiento lo que poseo, tengo la habilidad de ver los pensamientos, Souichi Tatsumi… ese hombre no puede ser solo un buen colega tuyo.

—Pero lo es —interrumpió Souichi afectado por el estado del ángel—. No me interesa enredarme con un hombre como él, no por lo menos de la forma en la que tú te imaginas… Ya estoy contigo… ¿Por qué te cambiaría? Tú eres especial, y el único ahora mismo.

Morinaga se quedó perplejo. Nunca había pensado en realidad que ya estaban en ese punto donde podía llamarlo relación, ni siquiera había pensado que así debían llamarse, pero saber que compartían ya un vínculo tan fuerte hizo regocijar su corazón.

Cuando Souichi abandono el campus de la universidad, Morinaga lo acompaño.

—Te amo, Souichi Tatsumi —dijo Morinaga—. No quiero perderte.

El joven universitario se quedó mudo, miro al ángel un segundo y noto que aunque sincera había sido su confesión, el rostro del moreno parecía triste y decaída ¿Tanto lo amaba como para lamentar su perdida? Souichi nunca entendió esa clase de sentimientos, pero aun así se le acerco, le tomo de la cara y le dijo.

—He caído en tu poderoso hechizo, por más que quiera alejarme de ti ya no puedo hacer como eso.

Morinaga temía que esas palabras fueran falsas, pero aun así o dejaban de inundar su corazón en alegría. El ángel lo tomo de la cintura y se sumergió en aquellos labios, sus alas salieron de su espalda por mera inercia y gracias a ellas lluvia que repentinamente había comenzado a caer no los tocaba siquiera. Las nubes de la clara tarde se habían vuelto grisáceas haciendo parecer que oscuridad crecía rápidamente. Envolviéndolos entre sus tinieblas, Morinaga entendió el acto de la naturaleza como una última advertencia de que detuviera sus actos, que olvidara sus sentimientos y diera vuelta atrás, pero Morinaga ya se encontraba en el punto de no retorno y sinceramente no deseaba regresar. Hizo que Souichi se pusiera de puntillas, y entonces la idea de escapar adquirió un poco más de fuerza.

Souichi por otro lado, al sentir que el suelo se desvanecía debajo de sus pies, se abrazó fuertemente del cuello del ángel separando así sus labios del embriagador beso.

—¿Q…q…qué intentas hacer? —pregunto viendo por encima del hombre del ángel. Temerosos de la alta distancia entre ellos y la tierra.

—Souichi... volemos lejos —propuso el ángel—. Huyamos de aquí, vayamos a Nueva Orleans, hagamos que nuestros días juntos se vuelvan interminables…

—Q…que... —Morinaga de nuevo beso los labios de Souichi, tomo la nuca del pelilargo para poder acercarlo más y sostenerlo mejor, entrelazando sus delgados dedos en los mechones cenizos del hombre queriendo que aquello jamás terminará, dejando influenciarse por sus propios deseos e ignorando los del propio Souichi.

Así pasaron los minutos, Morinaga bajo a Souichi y lo llevo a su departamento, se amaron tantas veces esa noche que sus cuerpos quedaron exhaustos de los besos y las acaricias que se habían dado el uno al otro. Morinaga no había esperado que esa noche recibiera una respuesta de parte de Souichi, pero antes de que este cayera rendido ante su último orgasmo, tuvo las suficientes fuerzas como para anunciar su conclusión final.

—No podemos huir de nuestro destino.

Morinaga se alejó de Souichi sintiendo temor por el significado de aquellas palabras. Y comprendió que aunque quisiera huir a Nueva Orleans, hacerlo sería demasiado egoísta de su parte. Morinaga dejaría atrás una vida de lujos que para él no significaban nada porque él no había luchado por tenerlos, pero ¿Souichi? Su hermana Kanako, sus amigos, conocidos… su propia carrera, aquello que había luchado tanto por obtener… ¿Podría dejarlo solo por él? Morinaga podía renunciar a ser un ángel, pero nunca sería un mortal humano y la idea de que aunque la eternidad para ellos significará un ciclo sin fin, Souichi no tenía la posibilidad de quedarse con él todo lo que ese tiempo significaba.

Entonces no pudo dejar de pensar en el profesor Koi, en su aspecto jovial, en su aspecto patético y en su inigualable valor como humano. Si Souichi permaneciera con alguien como él ¿sería más feliz que sabiendo que a su lado le deparaba un incierto castigo futuro? Morinaga no paro de imaginarse a sí mismo como el profesor Koi, como un humano más en la tierra, envidiando el término, envidiando la situación ajena que no era suya.

Envidiando el hecho de no saber que sería castigado en un futuro por sus actos, envidiando no ser humano. Morinaga se dio cuenta un cuarto de hora después de su cuarto pecado había sido cometido.

Envidia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Día 5: Avaricia**

La noche y su propia reflexión hicieron que sus celos pasarán a segundo plano, pero, aun así, Morinaga había caído en cuenta que su estancia en la tierra estaba acabando, faltaban tan solo dos días para que esa maravillosa relación viera su fin, para que el castigo que días atrás había atemorizado su mente y que ahora solamente podía aceptarlo tal y como pudiera ser, viniera a sus brazos y a los de Souichi de manera inevitable. Entonces se dio el privilegio de imaginar una posibilidad, de que tal vez ni siquiera volvería a ver el cielo, privándolo a un rincón de Nueva Orleans junto a Luciferum, despojándolo de todo privilegio y que no le permitirían entrar a través de las majestuosas puertas que guiaban al edén otra vez. Pero si Souichi lo abandonaba como había pensado el resto de la noche, tan poco habría razón de quedarse en la tierra.

A Morinaga le aterraba la posible veracidad de esa imagen. Souichi era un humano como cualquier otro, quizás con ligeras diferencias que lo hacían único entre todo lo demás, pero sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y su raciocinio era idéntico al de los otros, Souichi estaba con él por el momento porque había sido deslumbrado, pero una vez que se diera cuenta de las consecuencias que traía tener esa clase de relación con un ángel como él, no perdería el tiempo e iría a los brazos de otra persona, el profesor aquel o quien fuera, pero tiene esa certeza que Souichi no lo escogería a él entre tantos hombres que habitaban el mundo y prometían ser mejores amantes que él. Miró fijamente a Souichi quien aún se encontraba durmiendo a un lado suyo luego de haberlo amado esa noche con especial fogosidad, lo miro en silencio, distante y con la mente en blanco como lo solía hacer cuando estaba en el cielo. En donde aún él y Souichi eran unos completos desconocidos, donde el temor de un castigo era ajeno a su realidad, donde Morinaga podía amarlo sin sentir cada vez más que eso no debió haber pasado. Vio tan lejano aquel pasado que pudo haber dicho que jamás había sucedido y si había pasado no había sido parte de la vida de Morinaga.

Acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Souichi queriendo sentir su suave piel deslizarse entre la yema de sus finos dedos y con aquel movimiento este despertó. Ligeramente desorientado, Souichi contemplo al ángel junto a él en su cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello ligeramente despeinado indicándole que el aturdido amor que se profesaron ayer seguía dejándolo necesitado hoy. Souichi no sabía explicar aun ese sentimiento, era tan diferente a lo que él solía mostrar que a veces pensaba que el ángel lo controlaba, pero no podía ignorarlo. Quizás antes de que su relación se desbordará por los bordes habría sido más fácil evadirlo, sin embargo, ahora que simplemente lo dejaba entrar a su cama con tanta facilidad, Souichi ya no podía dar vuelta atrás ese sentir.

—Hola... —dijo Souichi incorporándose en la cama. Ignorando el leve mareo que sintió al hacer el movimiento más brusco de lo necesario.

Cuando iba a poner su mano sobre su cabeza, intentando que las vueltas se detuvieran, la suave mano del ángel se posó en su hombro luego de apartarla de su mejilla lo cual hizo que se detuviera y cayera en cuenta de esa cercanía. El hecho de que estuvieran piel con piel provoco que el tacto fuera más íntimo de lo que pudiera haber sido con ropas puestas. Souichi fijo su mirada en los ojos del ángel, descubriéndolo distraído, cabizbajo y melancólico, estuvo a punto de preguntar la razón de su estado, pero el ángel se apresuró a decir.

—Souichi, dime que me amas.

Souichi guardo silencio, intentando procesar toda la información salida de los labios del ángel quien aún lo miraba de aquella forma tan triste. Nunca en su vida había dicho tales palabras a otra persona, y el ángel, quien parecía satisfecho con su frío amor, esa madrugada parecía con esa necesidad que inquietaba a Souichi de una manera indescriptible.

—¿Te sucede algo? —pregunto porque deseaba saber la razón de la petición dicha por el ángel, quería saber cuándo las cosas se habían vuelto un poco más íntimas entre los dos.

Morinaga en cambio lo tomo de los hombros y lo beso bruscamente quitándole el aliento, el acto sorprendió a Souichi de tal manera que intento vagamente detenerlo, pero la fuerza entre ellos dos era demasiada dispareja por lo que no logro ni siquiera moverlo un centímetro. En cambio, Morinaga, mientras besaba con necesidad los besos de Souichi, su mente pensaba en las palabras que utilizaría en la futura despedida que existiría entre ellos dos, y en el hecho de que en un par de días más de nuevo regresaría al cielo, donde les gritaría a los grandes arcángeles y al Dios mismo si era posible y diría que no se arrepentía de nada. Una vez que lo miraran a los ojos y descubrieran en el brillo impuro de su mirada todo sobre sus pecados, sobre los goces que había probado en la tierra, del hambre insoportable y de la envidia excitante que hasta ese momento lo seguían malhiriendo sus, hasta ese momento, hermanos entenderían a que se refería. Entonces, tal vez pronunciaría las crudas palabras de cierto hombre…

 _«Sí, soy yo, mírenme, soy quien mancho vuestros nombres, quien cometió fraude ante mis creencias y os traiciono, hermanos míos...si quered podéis llamarme el judas»._

Solo en ese instante, Morinaga alejo sus labios de los de Souichi, dejando ver una fina línea de saliva que aun los unía de manera vulgar. La imagen de sí mismo en tal estado atemorizo hasta su última partícula de materia. Con el corazón galopando en un estado eufórico, y el sudor frio recorrer por su espina dorsal, giro el rostro para mirar a Souichi quien se había dejado de resistir y mostrando en sus dorados ojos su reflejo, su propia tristeza como si Souichi fuera un espejo y se estuviera viendo, asimismo, sin embargo, esa no era su tristeza, y posiblemente ni siquiera su dolor, Morinaga había sentido culpa, pero no una propia.

—Lo siento —dijo con la voz entrecortada, sintiendo el temblar de sus manos—. No quise forzarte a eso… Nunca…

Souichi guardo silencio cuando Morinaga aparto la mirada, frunció el ceño y con una cara que mostraba enojo dijo con una voz casi gritando algo que no estaba seguro de querer decir.

—N…no lo vuelvas hacer imbécil —exclamo con su tono molesto de siempre.

Morinaga detuvo su respiración, ¿qué había hecho? No tenía control y de hecho teme que nunca lo haya tenido, pero algo extraño lo impulsaba a desear más, a no parar y todo eso era abrumador.

Un ángel como él no debería sentirse abrumado por emociones mundanas, pero ahí estaba él, muerto de miedo, de deseo, de todo. Todo su cuerpo tembló, sus ojos escocieron ante el sentimiento de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salieron, no brotaron de sus ojos como lo habría esperado. No podía llorar, no podía, aunque no dejara de pensar en aquel oscuro futuro próximo que le deparaba por su falta de control.

Alzo el rostro para ver el calmado Souichi Tatsumi quien al igual que el ángel lo miraba. Lamentaba haber empujado al mortal en ese juego que ni él comprendía y en ese instante algo parecido a una pequeña lagrima broto de los ojos del joven Morinaga, se abalanzo hacía Souichi una vez más, se hundió entre los delgados brazos del hombre mortal y cerró los ojos con fuerza, luego de ello, dirigió su mirada a la de Souichi, haciendo notar esa diferencia de estaturas que parecía por un momento abrumadora, y sin querer, la lagrima que Morinaga no había podido sacar choco suavemente con los parpados de Souichi, y ante el pequeño impacto cerro los ojos al igual que el ángel. Fue hasta que la gota llego al mentón de Souichi que Morinaga decidió romper el silencio

—Lo siento… —dijo tomando el mentón de su amado para únicamente limpiar su desastre, Souichi no se quejó.

—¿Te ocurrió algo?

Morinaga abrazo aún más a Souichi y le susurro al oído.

—Nada...no pasa nada.

Morinaga debía detener eso que le intrigaba, pensó, pero una vez más el deseo que le provocaba ese hombre se presentó con más fuerza sobre su cuerpo. Morinaga ni siquiera pudo detenerse cuando su mano desabrocho la camiseta de Souichi, una vez más, él y el ángel se entregaron a aquel pecado que tanto deseaban ambos, una vez más, Morinaga había pecado y había sentido una nueva emoción después de aquel orgasmo. Sintió como si no hubiera sido suficiente, se sentía insatisfecho, quería volver a poseerlo, y aunque Souichi lloraba y gritaba cuando perdió ese control que tanto había anhelado, a él no le importo. Sexto error: Impulso

Morinaga cegado por el impulso y el éxtasis volvió a poseer a Souichi, una y otra vez hasta que su cuerpo entero se sintió satisfecho. El ángel cerro los ojos en su último orgasmo, sin que ningún sonido perpetrará su sentir, no les prestó atención a las palabras que invocaban los labios de Souichi, aunque si sabía que es lo que significaban, Morinaga decidió ignorarlo por completo. Al final de todo aquello que habían hecho, Souichi se quedó inconsciente sobre sus brazos y Morinaga dejo que descansara. Esa noche había ocurrido algo con él, algo había cambiado y no sabía cómo explicarlo o definirlo con palabras...pero si sabía algo, había cometido avaricia


End file.
